


You're Definitely Not the Worst Thing Ever

by StormbornQueen



Category: Galavant (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 01:34:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3155969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormbornQueen/pseuds/StormbornQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since there is a considerable lack of Galavant fanfiction, I decided to write some I guess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Definitely Not the Worst Thing Ever

**Author's Note:**

> This show is fantastic but barely has any fanfic???? Plus, Galabella is the new OTP. So here we go. Forgive my sappy writing, I don't do well with fluffy things.

Galavant lay still, looking up at the ceiling of the dingy room they were staying in at some sketchy inn along the road. Isabella lay beside him, her face nestled in the crook of his neck as she tried to catch her breath, their sweaty limbs tangled under the bed sheets. Galavant turned his head slightly to look at her, her face barely lit by the dimming candles. 

"You definitely aren't the worst thing ever," he said with a smirk, stroking her bare arm. She raised a perfect brow and swatted him on the chest. 

"What will Sid think when he doesn't find you in your room?" she asked, resting her hand atop his chest, feeling the steady beat of his heart.

"I'll just tell him I slept in the tavern."

"Good, he won't find it hard to believe." They still weren't entirely sure what was happening between them, so they weren't ready to tell Sid just yet. What started off as stolen looks and small touches quickly turned into heated kisses and intimate thoughts. But now, as they were just a day or two from Valencia, they both began to question where this new relationship was going. This wasn't just friends with benefits; it ran much deeper, and they both knew it.

Gal lay perfectly still again, closing his eyes. He loved Madalena, right? Wasn't that the sole purpose of this journey, that Madalena would be waiting for him in Valencia once he arrived and they would happily gallop off into the sunset on his jet black stallion? But somewhere along the way, his thoughts towards Isabella changed. Yeah, she could still be annoying, but now she was clever and beautiful, and could probably best most men in a sword fight; that was a big turn on. She was always on his mind, pushing Madalena out as the days went by and that kind of scared him. But at the same time, it gave him a great thrill. The thrill of love and having it returned, for he caught the looks she'd give him and she had returned his kisses with equal fever and need. Plus, if she didn't feel the same way about him, then they definitely wouldn't be sharing her bed, without clothes, at this very moment. So yes, perhaps his journey had changed from rescuing Madalena to truly helping Isabella and being there when she needed him. He smiled to himself, his hand moving to interlock his fingers with hers as their hands rest against his chest. She definitely wasn't the worst thing ever.

Isabella also lay still beside him, her eyes drifting closed as the cool air of the night settled around them. She couldn't wipe the tiny smile off her face, but at the same time, she couldn't erase the heavy weight of guilt that had built in her stomach. She was still lying to him, still deceiving him, and it was eating her up inside. Yet she did not have the heart to tell him the truth, nor the guts to do so. Her feelings for him had changed, and she couldn't imagine losing him now. If she told him the truth, would he leave her? Would he be angry, or realize her reasons for doing what had to be done? She still feared he loved Madalena to the core, and feared that once they reached Valencia, he would sweep Madalena into his arms and leave her forever. She shivered against him, rousing him from his drift to slumber.

"Are you alright?" he asked, shifting so that there was space between them.

"Yeah, just cold," she whispered, her eyes still shut. She felt him shift again, and was almost afraid that he was going to leave, but then he was beside her, wrapping his arms around her and drawing her close. She opened her eyes to find his olive eyes gazing at her, only inches away.

"Better?"

"Better," she replied, nuzzling into the crook of his neck. He pressed a kiss to the top of her head before closing his eyes again. Tomorrow, she would tell him the truth; the truth about Madalena and the truth of her feelings towards him in an attempt to keep him to stay. But for now, they would relish in the feeling of having each other. Once she began to snore, Gal allowed himself to drift into sleep, holding her tight in his arms.


End file.
